Xander's Punishment
by Arsao Tome
Summary: The Power's that Be wanted Xander's powers from the Elder Gods but he wouldn't give them up so thanks to Raiden and a compromise, he and six friends are on a journey of five lifetimes. (MK/ Rifts/ DC/ Marvel/ ETC.)


It was almost 2 weeks after Halloween and Xander Harris was standing in front of the 'Powers that Be'. He was dressed in his basic gear, white Under Armor T-shirt, black cargo pants, boots and an opened black vest. His eyes were glowing, after the fact the he had defeated Shao Khan and was granted the powers of the Elder Gods. The Powers that Be were upset that the 'chosen one' didn't get the power.

"**You Will Give The Slayer All Of Your Power!**" Said one of them.

"Let me think about that," said Xander. "How's about No? Wait I got a better answer for you, Sit and Rotate!" He flipped them off, "I don't follow you and I sure as hell don't follow you precious Slayer."

"**Then,**" they said before charging up. " **DIE!**" They sent beams of lightning at Xander and he dodged. Once he was where they were, Xander went to town showing why he was the true chosen one of the Elder Gods. He broke the first one's neck, took his ninjato and made the second one look like a Pez dispenser and got the sole of his right boot bloody by curb stomping the last one. But as he was about to leave, he was attacked again. He turned around and the fight was back on. This went one for ten hours until the Elder Gods sent Raiden and Fujin to stop the battle.

"**ENOUGH!**" He yelled, Xander stopped and was breathing hard. "**Powers, you have overstepped your bounds!**"

"**This Has Nothing To Do With You Thunder God! Leave!**"

"**It has plenty to do with me, Alexander in the chosen one, he has won the 'Great Tournament' and received the powers of the Elder Gods.**"

"**He should give those powers to the Slayer!**"

"I'm Not Just Going To Hand Over My Powers To The Slayer! She Didn't Win The Tournament, Hell She Didn't Even Fight By My Side!"

"_**Maybe We Can Come To A Compromise?**_"

"NO, HANDING OVER MY POWERS AT ALL!" Said Xander and Raiden. The Powers that Be, were mad that they saw through their trick.

"**What Is It You Want?**"

"Nothing from you," he said. "I am not giving you my powers!"

"**What If We Could Promise No More Fighting And The Slayer, Your Friends and Their Descendants Would never Have To Worry About Our War?**"

"For how long?"

"**Five Hundred Generations.**"

"IF I give up my powers? Sorry, I rather fight!"

"**Come On Boy Work With Us Here!**"

"**You Want Prince Alexander's Powers That Are Rightfully His! There Will Be No Compromises!**" Said Raiden.

"_**What If We Offer To Give Him A Way To Help Others?**_"

"How?" They said, just then the image of an island had appeared, it was small.

"_**You Could Use This Island To Go To Where Ever You'd Like.**_"

"Too Small," said Xander. They made it bigger and bigger until Xander spoke up, "Make it as big as Manhattan, with eight manors in the middle, Solar Panels and batteries in the middle, the batteries would last forever. Hot Spring Inn on one end of the island and an arena on the other and straight dead in the middle, something like Times Square."

"_**Fine!**_" They made it to his likings, "_**Now Will You Hand Over Your Powers?**_" Xander and Raiden looked at each other and smirked. Then they charged up, "_**WAIT!**_"

"NO!" With that they blasted the Powers that Be into atoms.

"**Alexander, You Shall Stay On This Island For Five Hundred Years.**" Said Raiden, "**As 'Punishment' For Destroying Fellow Gods.**" Xander nodded.

"I agree to my punishment." He said, "and I shall serve it without complaint."

"**May The Elder Gods Watch Over You.**" He bowed and Xander bowed back. He was teleported to the island but the was a surprise for him. Six of his closest and dearest friends were there. Heidi Barrie, Rhonda Kelly, April Tomas, Katie Brand, Heather Manson, and Jill Jackson.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" He asked, Heidi grabbed him in a tight hug. She had long blond hair and green eyes, she was dressed in a sea blue body suit and boots.

"Well, we wanted to be with you Xan." She said, "after we heard you beat Shao Kahn we decided to be with you."

"Yeah," said April. Who had long silver hair and grey eyes, she was dressed in a white shirt and black cargo pants, "it was time to get the pack back together."

"Well, okay." He said and they all headed for the biggest manor on the island. "Let's get settled in." Once they walked in, it was furnished with all the luxuries anyone could want. He had seen a note from Raiden.

* * *

_Alexander,_

_Fujin, the Elder Gods and I had found out their plans, this island will move at sundown here but, we made it so it would move at sundown at the end of the week. So as of right now, you have left your world for Five Centuries._

_May the Elder God protect you,_

_Raiden._

"Okay, everyone pick a room and well have a meeting place here." Said Xander and the adventure of five lifetimes began.

TBC

* * *

Note: This story was thought up by a story called, 'On The Back Of A Turtle' where Xander was part 'Bizzaro-Superboy' and part Lobo. I hope you enjoy, oh yeah sorry if it too short.


End file.
